Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas
Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas is a 2003 American animated fantasy-comedy film directed by Tim Johnson and Patrick Gilmore. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, and was released on July 2, 2003. Plot A pirate named Sinbad and his crew pursue a ship carrying the Book of Peace, an artifact that protects the land from chaos, to Syracuse. However, Sinbad meets his childhood friend, Prince Proteus, who is guarding the book. A monster named Cetus attacks the ship, and though Sinbad manages to defeat it, he is dragged underwater. He is saved by Eris, the goddess of discord, who requests the Book of Peace in exchange for anything Sinbad wants in return. Sinbad and his crew later arrive at the palace to steal the book, but Sinbad calls off the theft after meeting Proteus' fiancé, Marina. Eris, who had anticipated that Sinbad wouldn't steal the book, disguises herself as him and takes the book herself, leaving behind Sinbad's knife. Sinbad is accused of stealing the book and sentenced to death, but Proteus offers to take his place, giving Sinbad ten days to retrieve the book or else Proteus will be executed. Sinbad initially decides to head to Fiji, but he discovers that Marina had stowed away on the ship. She forces him to set sail for Tartarus, Eris' realm, but Sinbad is annoyed by her presence. Eris sends siren to stop Sinbad, but Marina and her dog, Spike, rescue the crew, winning their trust. However, the ship is damaged, and the crew hitches a ride on a large fish, but cut it loose eventually. As the crew passes through the ruins of an ancient city, Eris freezes the ship and sends another of her pets, the Roc, to dispose of the crew. Sinbad and Marina manage to defeat the Roc, with Marina winning Sinbad's affections in the process. The ship nears Tartarus, and Sinbad and Marina travel through the gates alone. They meet Eris, who reveals that her plan was to have Proteus killed, ridding Syracuse of an heir. Eris agrees to surrender the book if Sinbad truthfully answers whether or not he would return to Syracuse to take Proteus' place in death. Sinbad claims that he would, but Eris accuses Sinbad of lying and sends him and Marina out of Tartarus. A guilt-ridden Sinbad returns to Syracuse before Proteus can be executed and agrees to take his place. Before he can be executed, Eris arrives, furious at Sinbad's decision. Sinbad realizes that by returning to Syracuse, he had proven himself to have told the truth. Eris reluctantly returns the book, restoring Syracuse to harmony, and vanishes. Sinbad then sets sail, and Proteus, realizing that Marina is in love with Sinbad, allows her to leave to be with him. Cast *Brad Pitt as Sinbad. *Catherine Zeta-Jones as Marina. *Michelle Pfeiffer as Eris. *Joseph Fiennes as Proteus. *Dennis Haysbert as Kale. *Timothy West as Dymas. *Adriano Giannini as Rat. *Raman Hui as Jin. *Chung Chan as Li. *Jim Cummings as Luca. *Conrad Vernon as Jed. *Andrew Birch as Grum/Chum. *Chris Miller as Tower Guard. Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Drama films Category:Romance films Category:PG-rated films Category:Underrated Films Category:2000s films Category:Box Office Bombs